The packages and containers for computer software that is impressed on discs, floppy discs or like media is typically packaged in a solid fiber board holder. Packages of this type are of relatively high cost, both in the container and the master shipper carton currently used.
Packaging computer software requires some durability and cushioning. Also, the container should be usable upon opening for storing and shelving the computer software and items related thereto, such as manuals and the like.